Lágrimas Rojas
by Stephana's Lost Tales
Summary: Si mis lágrimas aullaron a la luna por mi vida perdida, ahora ¿que harían por perder el amor de mi vida? Conocer a zim tal vez fue un error, pero amarlo definitivamente es mi pecado. Sólo soy un ser destinado a portar la muerte. Dib Vampiro ZADR
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicada a mi amiga Invader Kurei._

Capítulo 1

Por desgracia ahora tenía que encarar lo que estuve evitando todo este tiempo, por ahí escuché "lo que menos quieres es lo que más tienes" y acabo de comprobar su verdad.

Ahora tenía a Zim justo frente a mis ojos, él exigiendo una justa explicación. ¡Por saturno! ¿Qué diré? No merece ser parte de esta pesadilla eterna a la que he terminado sometido, no quiero que él se vea envuelto en la oscura senda que mis pies caminan. Saldré de aquí y desapareceré de su vista para siempre, cueste lo que me cueste.  
Me sentí incapaz de decir una sola palabra, pero era preciso que él conociera la verdad.

-Tengo que irme- le dije con tono desesperante y me volví para desaparecer, pero zim aun no permitía que me fuese.

-¡No intentes huir! no te dejaré hacerlo esta vez- gruñó. Sé que ha de sentirse pésimo por mi causa, pero si no me voy...

-enserio zim, si no me voy...- no puedo hacerlo... no puedo hacerlo... no puedo decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿que sucede? ¡por qué!- dijo fuera ya de sus cabales. No puedo seguir con mi blanca mentira, yo mismo la he ensuciado con mi arrepentimiento. Por favor Zim, no me obligues a hacerlo.

Mirarlo desconcertado y dolido era la peor condena, mi corazón no lo soportaría más y ahora derramaría lágrimas.

- Si no me voy ahora...- me preparé para la maldita realidad.. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? ¿por qué encadené mi corazón a ti? ¿Es que todo en la vida lo hago tan mal que hasta enamorarme no pude haberlo hecho como cualquier persona?. Te lo juro, lo último que deseo es lastimarte.

- El sol me quemará..- por fin lo dije. Estoy aterrado de la verdad.

Zim me miró desconcertado, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar tal vez me habría echado a reír.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, dib? ¿acaso estás loco?- dijo con claro tono de burla.

La luz del alba penetraba lentamente en la habitación desprotegida, comencé a caer desahuciado al suelo y mis fuerzas ya se habían hecho polvo. Ahora mi cuerpo comenzaría a hacerlo también con ellas.

Ya era demasiado tarde, o tal vez debería decir "temprano". Lamenté que zim tuviera que ver la escena de mi muerte tan turbia y aun así tuve fuerzas para hablar. Mi fuerza de voluntad como siempre era inquebrantable.

- Voy a morir justo ahora, me haré polvo y … - no pude terminar la frase, pues los rayos comenzaban a besar mis mejillas, quemando mi blanco rostro.

Ahogué un grito cargado de dolor, tanto que ni yo mismo creí que ese desgarrador llanto saliera de mí, a continuación escuché los cristales hacerse pedazos junto con mi último aliento y perdí la conciencia.

--2 meses antes--

Dib

Los días pasaron jubilosos y los llené todos y cada uno de ellos de mi entusiasmo, ahora me había convertido en un chico de 17 años que cursaba la preparatoria y se negaba a dejar esos juegos de niños que formaron mi persona.

Esa infancia tan singular y divertida, llena de aventuras que jamás habría de ser digna de contar si no hubiera sido por una verde existencia, que revolucionó mi vida en cada aspecto de ella. Así es, me refiero a Zim: el eterno rival y amor de mi vida.

Era divertido espiarlo cada vez que mi tiempo lo permitía, desmoronar sus infantiles planes de invadir la tierra y enfrentarle en batallas que ahora me hacen reír al recordarlas.

Al pasar el tiempo él y yo maduramos abriendo paso a lo inevitable entre nosotros, ahora estábamos enamorados y nunca supimos la verdad uno de otro, haciendo simplemente el estúpido papel de amigos siendo algo igualmente divertido y aun hacíamos de vez en cuando nuestras tontas persecuciones y destrucciones de planes "malévolos" a favor y en contra de la tierra. Era un paraíso terrenal pues lo que Zim y yo teníamos era algo especial sin comparación alguna.

Pero remontándonos en la historia, los últimos días todo hubo estado bien, como siempre había sido, pero sin motivo aparente comencé a sentirme observado … Raro ¿no? Pero ciertamente enfermizo. El sentimiento de persecución acariciaba mis sentidos, cada movimiento mío era observado con una maestría que ni yo creí capaz de sentir, incomprensible y terrorífico a su vez. Casi me volví loco y me entró una psicosis.

Finalmente pasaron unas semanas tranquilas y la psicosis desapareció, pero dentro de mí sabía con certeza que algo terrible me sucedería y no podría eliminar ese pensamiento ni aunque me suicidara. ¿Qué me deparaba la vida ahora?

Me siento desgraciado, soy feliz al lado de zim aunque aun no le haya confesado mis sentimientos. El miedo palpita en mis venas atroz como él mismo mientras los pensamientos acribillaban mi cordura, voy a estallar … No quiero irme de este mundo sin haberle agradecido a él cuánto me ha regocijado su existencia, la palabras nunca dichas, mi nombre salido de su boca.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación Decidiendo si contarle lo que dentro de mi rebozaba, Declarar mi amor y grabarlo con fuego en su corazón. ¿Me rechazaría? La verdad me importa poco, sólo deseo que conozca lo que para mí siempre fue: fuego y mi corazón ardía en sus llamas.

Entonces decidí salir a echarle un vistazo a Zim.

Estando de camino a su casa, una sombra se acercaba a gran velocidad y me sentí un poco sugestionado por ello. Decidí ignorarlo, pues ya había olvidado momentáneamente esos instantes de persecución mental que últimamente tuve, estaba cerca de la casa de Zim. Al poco rato llegué y toqué su puerta.

Él abrió y al mirarme dijo.

- Apestoso humano, ¿Por qué vienes a incordiar a esta hora?- con su típico tono de molestia fingida. Es lindo ¿no?

-¿apestoso? Hey ¡eres tú quien no se baña!- contesté fingiendo indignación. Debería tirármele encima y morder esos deliciosos labios que … Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta de lo indecorosos y perversos que mis pensamientos pueden volverse. Culpa tuya, zim.

Me quedé a molestarle unos minutos más y me volví para regresar a mi hogar. ¡No tuve el maldito valor de decir algo, simplemente las palabras se volvieron polvo en mi boca! Me siento más estúpido que nunca, seguramente Dios está riendo a lágrima suelta mientras yo aquí me convulsiono de pesar en vez de hacérmelo más fácil, pero ¿Quién dijo que la vida es fácil? Escuché un par de cosas interesante de Neale Donald W. Qué lindos cuentos de hadas escribe.

Sigo parado en la entrada de su puerta y aún no es tarde, aunque son las 10:35 de la noche. Toqué su puerta una vez más y él me abrió de nuevo con esa mirada que me haría bailar la conga si mi orgullo me lo permitiera, No me hice esperar y dejé que mi corazón piloteara el _gundam_ llamado Dib.

Dentro de mí la pena, el orgullo y el amor peleaban sanguinariamente para tomar cartas en el asunto, no hubo ganador pues me adelanté a cualquier resultado. Noté que zim me miraba como si tuviera cuatro brazos, 5 ojos y piel azul pero él estaba allí esperando a que hiciera algo como de alguna manera sabiendo que deseaba decirle algo y me pesaba más que un edificio hacerlo. No dije nada y me acerqué a él más de lo que la distancia personal dictaba y tomándolo de las mejillas lo besé aun con algo de temor. Las acciones valen más que las palabras ¿verdad?.

Lo besé como lo último que haría en la vida, quise transmitirle todos y cada uno de los suspiros y pensamientos que me arrebató, el corazón que me robó. Incluso el miedo de perderlo aún sin ser mio.

Siempre imaginé que sus labios serian el elixir más embriagante del mundo, suaves y siempre como una droga que a mis sentidos dopara. Ahora comprendo que eran mucho más que eso, ¡eran la razón de mi vida! Mi primer y último pensamiento.

Tuve miedo de abrir los ojos, encontrarlo hecho una fiera y lleno de repulsión hacia mis sentimientos que en bandeja de plata le serví, el bien podría aceptar mi corazón o decapitarlo allí mismo. Quiero abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. De repente el miedo recurre a mi últimamente.

Seguramente me odiarán y dios también por lo que hice a continuación. Escuchen bien y aplaudan ¡Huí! Corrí a toda la fuerza que mis pies daban y desaparecí de su vista; cuando estuve a dos calles lejos de su casa tuve la esperanza de escucharlo gritar a lo lejos "Dib, espera yo también te amo" pero la verdad, es que sólo imaginármelo me ataca la risa. Como si esta fuera la historia de "amor prohibido" perfecta y cursi para las niñas soñadoras, ¡qué pesadilla! Tal vez sigo creyendo que mi vida puede llegar a ser un cuento de hadas … Definitivamente estoy insano.

Corrí y al hacerlo sin rumbo alguno, me perdí entre la espesa niebla que a mis ojos cegaba, pero al importarme muy poco decidí quedarme allí disfrutando del espectáculo que el arrepentimiento y la cobardía hacían juntos dentro de mí. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí sin querer moverme. Pero enseguida todo cambio cuando sentí por enésima vez en mi vida que me observaban y por segunda vez me hice presa del terror, gran momento.

Y entre las sombras, un joven de tez pálida, brillante pues los rayos de la luna acariciaban su hermosa piel hipnotizándo completamente mis ojos por esa infinita belleza, hizo su aparición caminando hacia mi.

Reaccioné haciendo que mis pies corrieran a lo que más pudieran dar. Lamentablemente correr no tendría efecto alguno, y aun así fui atrapado por él sintiéndome más indefenso que el ratón frente al gato.

- Suéltame, no traigo dinero- dije, esperando que el intruso me dejara libre. Pero qué sorpresa me hubiera llevado de haber sabido que lo que el maldito buscaba no era dinero.

- No quiero tu dinero, chiquillo - dijo con una voz arrogante, pero a la vez tan seductora

que me hizo temblar. ¿Quién era este hombre? La poca luz de la calle poco permitía

ver, dejando la duda rebozar en mi.

Me tomó en brazos llevándome a un lugar apartado y oscuro como él mismo, y

finalmente dijo.

- Tu eres el diamante que he estado buscando, eterno y hermoso te volveré, más rápido

que el trueno y poderoso como un león. Conozco tus penas y también tus dichas, pero el día de hoy renacerás como hijo de las tinieblas y yo tu nuevo amante seré.

Continuará …

Gracias a los que entraron a leer esta historia y me pregunto si les agradó. Si es así, háganmelo saber con un review!! Entonces la continuaré xD Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2: El amor de un Vampiro

Lágrimas Rojas

Capítulo II

Desperté en un lugar tan desconocido y desconcertante como alguna vez lo hice en un mal sueño, las sensaciones de peligro eran las mismas, pero había una asombrosa diferencia:

_Realmente _me hallaba enfrentando la situación peligrosa que cualquier persona teme, no era un sueño del que pudiera despertar y correr a la cama de mis padres, para así con la protección que su amor me brinda, asfixiaran mis temores bajo ese abrazo. Yo temía este momento, aún sin conocerlo todo este tiempo. Pero lo presentí.

Me encontraba acostado en una hermosa cama con sábanas de seda color oro, tan suaves que a mi piel erizaba y finalmente me obligué a observar mi entorno para reparar en mi situación. Estaba secuestrado y el lugar era la viva estructura de un hogar, lleno de lujos y una paz blanca podía respirarse. Todo era completamente contradictorio, tan desconcertante como la primera impresión que tuve.

Miré mis manos, piernas y vientre. Revisé cada parte de mi cuerpo por temor a haber sido agredido e incluso de ser operado para extraerme algún órgano. Solté un gran suspiro al comprobar que estaba en perfecto estado, ni siquiera me sentía débil. Estaba perfecto.

Intenté recordar las palabras del joven en aquel instante, segundos antes de perder la conciencia.

_Eterno y hermoso te volveré, más rápido que el trueno y poderoso como un león. Conozco tus penas y también tus dichas, pero el día de hoy renacerás como hijo de las tinieblas y yo tu nuevo amante seré._

Nada en mi vida me había causado tal estremecimiento como las palabras que de aquel joven nacieron. Miré hacia la ventana, contemplé el cielo negro, las estrellas perfectamente distribuidas en ese bello manto y derramé una lágrima habiendo llegado a una triste e imposible conclusión de lo que sucedía. Pero antes de que pudiera rozar la verdad, él finalmente se hizo presente justo frente a mis ojos.

Me miró con ternura, mientras yo admiré esas orbes color gris como su piel tan blanca que parecía no tener vida en cada fibra de su ser. Sin comprender de qué manera sucedió, me sentí completamente atraído hacia aquel ser, de una manera sobrenatural. A continuación tomo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello y lo recostó detrás de mi oreja, con tal dulzura que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. No pude evitarlo y miré hacia el suelo.

Jamás nadie en mi vida me ha tratado con tanta dulzura sin conocerme. Me atemoricé de que fuera algún pervertido con tales intenciones y mi piel se erizó. Entonces de nuevo recordé sus palabras.

-Buenas noches, Dib - Me dijo, y por primera vez repare en su aterciopelada voz como legato de violoncello. -¿Cómo te encuentras?.

- … - Sigo temiéndole. Aunque fuera amable y me regalara la luna, él tiene algo que me hace temerle. No sé que es …

-No seas tímido, chiquillo- dijo despreocupadamente sonriendo como niño. Es … muy hermoso, no puedo terminar de embelesarme con su belleza. ¿Quién es?

-Podrías decirme … - Tembló mi labio inferior, que patético me vi. Seguramente parezco un cachorro asustadizo. -Tu nombre- dije finalmente.

- Marcell- Dijo casi en un susurro. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, tal acción me hizo estremecer y me abofeteé mentalmente por estar pensando mal de sus intenciones, estoy seguro de que esta persona no es de ese tipo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de traerte?- Dijo él, haciéndome recordar sus palabras por tercera vez y tuve miedo por dos razones: La primera era que al parecer yo perdería mi esencia humana completamente, sospecho que tal vez intentará vampirizarme, y la segunda era que él me convertiría en su amante. Si bien, como investigador paranormal, aprendí que los vampiros suelen buscar a ese ser que ellos amen y lo convierten en uno de ellos para así vivir el amor eterno. Es algo muy romántico y entre los investigadores como yo sabemos que es todo un bello privilegio ser el amante de un vampiro.

Pero yo no puedo aceptarle. Yo amo a zim y por nadie, ni siquiera por un hermoso ser de las tinieblas dejaría a mi querido zim. El es mucho más de lo que cualquier ser en el mundo representaría para mi. Me siento apenado por pensar estas cosas, ¿Qué diría zim si se las dijera cara a cara?.

Marcell notó como me sumergí completamente en mis pensamientos y seguramente también reparó en como comencé a ahogarme entre ellos. Simplemente necesitó pronunciar mi nombre para salvarme de ellos.

-Dib, escucha lo que te quiero decir … - Sabía lo que diría, me acobardé un poco atinando solamente a escucharle. Continuó -Te he escogido entre muchos mortales para llevarte conmigo a la eternidad, prometo amarte por siempre. Estoy seguro que sabes lo que eso significa.

Sólo pude mirar al suelo. No conozco ser que haya rechazado alguna vez a un vampiro; Seguramente es por esa razón que el miedo me estruja el cerebro, prohibiéndome pensar con claridad, pues podría ser que si no accedo él me obligaría hipnotizándome sólo como ellos lo saben hacer.

-Quiero que sepas que te estuve esperando por 300 años, que he seguido y cuidado cada uno de tus pasos desde el día en que naciste. He esperado este momento con todas las esperanzas que poseo desde que tengo memoria. Pero algo me falló. -Dijo finalmente, y esa última frase me dejó en duda.

Él siguió hablando y noté el coraje de la mano con sus palabras.

-él, ése pequeño invasor. Tú lo amas.

No me sorprendí, pues si tal como él dijo, me estuvo "cuidando" que más bien yo diría espiando, seguramente habrá reparado en mis, un poco obvios, sentimientos. Bien, si tanto me quiere seguramente comprendería mi situación y me deje ir.

Antes de que pudiera ilusionarme, interrumpió de nuevo diciendo.

- Parece que él no siente ni una décima parte de lo que tu sientes.

Esas palabras hicieron que me sangrara el corazón y por primera vez sentí el peso de lo que lo que hubo sucedido. Qué miserable me siento, codependiente incluso. Pareciera que Marcell escucho cada palabra que pensé y me abrazó contra él disculpándose.

-Lo siento, no pretendí lastimarte, ¿que harás al respecto?-preguntó

-Tal vez …- dije con pesadez. -Tal vez ya nada importa.

Me miró algo extrañado y sólo añadió.

-No creo que quieras decir eso …

Remontándome en mis miserables pensamientos, Zim seguramente debe estar odiándome en estos instantes por el mal momento que le hice pasar ayer.

Me hubiera encantado pensar que él por ser extraterrestre simplemente no tuviera idea del significado profundo que ese beso tenía, pero ha vivido el tiempo suficiente en esta tierra para saber lo que verdaderamente significa. Estuve casi seguro de que su respuesta sería completamente negativa. ¿Qué me queda? Sin él todo es diferente, él se quedó con mi corazón y ahora me hallo sin él. Tal vez me convertiría en un zombi, hasta prefiero ser vampirizado.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez … Podría olvidar a zim.

Oh Dios … ¿Estaré dispuesto a olvidar a Zim?

Gracias por sus reviews a las chicas que me enviaron. Nos vemos en el capítulo III : P


End file.
